


In Vino Veritas

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [23]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Community: 31_jours, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prequel, Psychological Trauma, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Il y a ce que Masque de Mort contrôle et ce qui lui échappe. Et il y a ce que Shura ne comprend pas mais qu'il accepte.





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre**  : In Vino Veritas  
>  **Jour/Thème** : 3 mai – Ebriété [2015]  
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada  
>  **Note** : UDC!verse [déclinaison personnelle du canon]. [Chronologie UDC!verse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2112840). Version revue et corrigée.

 

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce – avril 1986 _

Deux idiots. Voilà. Au moins. Crétins ne sonnait pas si mal non plus dans son genre. A moins que ''petits cons'' n'emportât la palme lorsque ça se saurait. Parce que ça se saurait, bien entendu. Et si ce n’était par le biais des autres adolescents qui, comme eux, avaient fait le mur en ce samedi soir et qui ne manqueraient pas de rapporter à leurs camarades qu’ils avaient cru voir deux chevaliers d’or complètement bourrés, alors les gardes qu’ils avaient croisés tantôt avant de venir s’écrouler dans le quatrième temple s’en chargeraient.

« Tiens, je savais… qu’il m’en restait ! »

La bière, fraîche, atterrit dans sa main alors même qu’il ne se rappelait pas l’avoir demandée. Un instant, Shura jugea qu’avec ce qu’il avait déjà ingurgité, ce ne serait pas une petite bière de rien du tout qui aggraverait et son état, et sa réputation. Avant de réaliser qu'il était devenu le pivot central du temple qui tournoyait autour de lui. Et à une vitesse pour le moins respectable s’il en croyait la peine avec laquelle ses yeux s’efforçaient de suivre le mouvement depuis le fond de leurs orbites.

Dans un fracas de bouteilles vides – celles qu’ils avaient éclusées et abandonnées là, avant de se décider à quitter l’île pour se rendre à Rodorio un peu plus tôt dans la soirée – le Cancer s'affala à côté de lui, à même le sol dallé.

« Allez, bois, fit-il d’une voix pâteuse. On n’en a pas fini, toi et moi. »

 

* * *

 

Shura l’avait surpris dans son temple en fin de journée, le goulot d’une bouteille de whisky bas de gamme vissée entre les lèvres, buvant à grandes goulées, la tête renversée et les yeux fermés. Stupéfait, il était resté planté là jusqu’à ce que son camarade se tournât vers lui, le regard étrangement brillant :

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Rentre et ferme cette putain de porte ! »

Puis il avait recommencé à boire, avec une application et une constance que le Capricorne ne se souvenait pas lui avoir déjà vues, y compris lors des entraînements. Devant ce spectacle qui de prime abord l’avait dégoûté et aurait dû l’inciter à tourner les talons fissa, sa fascination avait fini par l'emporter. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait quelqu’un ingurgiter autant d’alcool en aussi peu de temps, et plus encore un quelqu’un qui avait son âge. Un quelqu’un mineur. Un quelqu’un qui était son ami ou du moins ce qui s’en rapprochait le plus.

« Tu en veux ? »

La bouteille s’était matérialisée sous son nez comme par magie. Un instant, il avait hésité.

« Allez, je parie que tu tiendras jamais de toute façon.

— N’importe quoi.

— Ouais, c’est ça. »

Il avait relevé les yeux. Croisé ceux de l’autre garçon. Lu son défi et autre chose, caché derrière.

« Vas-y, donne. »

 

* * *

 

Un vertige lui fit rouvrir les yeux, pour constater qu’Angelo avait glissé à bas du mur pour s’allonger sur le sol. Il semblait être à son aise et un sourire niais lui barrait le visage dans lequel s’ouvrait son regard vitreux.

« Tu devrais faire pareil, marmonna-t-il à l’adresse de son camarade qui prit le risque de secouer la tête en dépit des oscillations de plus en plus marquées de son environnement immédiat.

— Il paraît que couché, c’est pire.

— C’est des conneries. Viens. Là. » Et la main du Cancer de se dresser, raide, avant de retomber maladroitement sur les dalles pour les tapoter à plusieurs reprises en un geste d’invite.

Ignorant le conseil douteux de l’autre garçon, Shura rassembla ses derniers miettes d'énergie et de lucidité puis se releva. Il tangua quelques secondes avant de se stabiliser tant bien que mal :

« Pas par terre. Le… »

 _Canapé_. Trop long à prononcer, et a priori trop loin aussi, vu de là où ils s’étaient tous les deux écroulés, à quelques pas de la porte d’entrée. Mais tout était toujours question de volonté, ainsi que le lui avait si souvent répété son maître – qui fort heureusement n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour assister à ce spectacle – et Shura se découvrit les ressources nécessaires pour s’y traîner, bientôt suivi par son pair avec un temps de retard.

« Pas mal, concéda l’Italien dans un marmonnement avant de s’enfoncer dans les coussins. Le premier qui dort a perdu.

— Fais de beaux rêves alors.

— Va. Chier. »

 

* * *

 

« Hé… Hé ! »

Rien à faire. Sous les yeux effarés de l’adolescent espagnol, l’autre garçon gesticulait tant et plus, se tordant sur le canapé étroit, ses bras et ses jambes interjetés avec assez de brusquerie et de violence pour avoir extirpé le Capricorne de sa somnolence d’ivrogne.

Réfugié dans l’encoignure du sofa, il le contemplait, empêtré dans son désarroi et sa confusion, tandis que les pieds du Cancer cognaient contre ses cuisses comme pour le repousser encore plus loin. Ce qu’il faisait là, dans le quatrième temple, en pleine nuit, était une question à laquelle son esprit embrumé par l’alcool était incapable de répondre ; quant à ce qui était en train de se passer, là, tout de suite, il n’était pas beaucoup plus certain d'être en mesure de le deviner.

La lumière de l’entrée était restée allumée et dans le faible halo jaunâtre qui parvenait jusqu’à eux, Shura réussit à apercevoir le visage de son camarade entre deux dénégations désordonnées, ainsi que ses yeux, fermés. Il dormait. Son cosmos le lui confirma : bien que malmené par un tourment non identifiable, il demeurait au repos, sans solliciter la conscience de son porteur. Un cauchemar, alors ? L’Espagnol frissonna. Il lui arrivait d’en faire, comme tout le monde ; il n’avait toutefois pas le souvenir d’avoir jamais été aussi agité. Ou s’il l’avait été, il n’aurait pas manqué d’en être réveillé. Fallait-il d’ailleurs qu’il réveillât le Cancer ? Beaucoup disaient que ce n’était pas conseillé, que le dormeur devait sortir lui-même de son rêve et que le remède pouvait être pire que le mal. Mais d’autres disaient aussi tout le contraire.

Ce fut au moment où l’Italien menaça de s'éjecter de lui-même du sofa en direction du sol tout proche que Shura se décida. Aiguillonné par une sensation confuse d'urgence qui, il le devinait, ne devait rien à son état alcoolisé – quant à s’interroger sur le pourquoi, on verrait ça plus tard – il immobilisa d’une main les bras qui s’acharnaient à vouloir repousser un ennemi invisible et de l’autre, redressa le visage du Cancer par la mâchoire avant de lui asséner une gifle.

Les mouvements cessèrent aussitôt.

« Hé… répéta le Capricorne, plus doucement, tout en se penchant au-dessus du Masque de Mort. Réveille-toi. »

Déjà il lâchait les poignets de l’autre adolescent, et sa main quittait sa joue pour retomber sur le tissu élimé du divan, tout à côté de son visage. Hors les entraînements, le Cancer ne voulait pas être touché. Jamais. Et ce qui, au début, avait demandé un effort à Shura, avait fini par se muer en un réflexe en dépit d’une incompréhension persistante laquelle s’en revenait à l’occasion interroger les actes du jeune Italien, sans, cependant, le moindre espoir d’obtenir une réponse.

Le torse d’Angelo se soulevait anormalement vite et la sueur affleurait à son front lorsque, soudain, surgit le bleu de son regard. Dense et insondable, il se déploya dans tout l’espace disponible, repoussant la lumière falote, supplantant l’obscurité. Noyé dans son abîme dont il comprenait qu’il n’y existait pas, Shura déglutit. Ce n’était pas souvent qu’il pouvait plonger ainsi dans ces yeux-là, qui ne se posaient jamais assez longtemps sur lui pour qu’il en capturât autre chose qu’un éclat fugace. Et malgré tous ses efforts pour en entretenir la mémoire, la lueur si rare finissait par déserter ses souvenirs ; il n’avait alors d’autre choix que de repartir en quête d'une attention que l’autre persistait à ne pas lui accorder plus que quelques instants.

_Allez, encore un peu. Juste, un petit peu._

« Tu as fait un cauchemar. »

Les yeux de l’Italien cillèrent et le bleu biaisa. Comme d’habitude. Réprimant un soupir de frustration, le jeune Capricorne reprit :

« Mais c’est fini. On est dans ton temple. »

Sa salive avait un sale goût ; quant à sa tête, elle tournait encore, mais moins lui semblait-il.

« Ça va aller ? » Finit-il par demander, plus par politesse qu'autre chose : le Cancer ne lui dirait rien des images de son rêve, aussi était-il inutile d’aborder le sujet même si en l’occurrence l’Espagnol en crevait d’envie. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu plonger son camarade dans une telle panique ?

Contre toute attente, Angelo avait reporté son attention sur lui pour le dévisager alors qu’il le surplombait toujours. Conscient soudain du frémissement dans ses bras tendus de part et d’autre du Cancer, et des effets pernicieux de l’alcool sur la tenue de ses appuis, l’Espagnol s’apprêtait à se redresser quand l’autre garçon ouvrit la bouche.

Et resta muet.

Le cœur battant, Shura soutint son regard qui s’agrandissait, comme trop plein des mots qui n’étaient pas prononcés et il eut tout à coup la certitude que le Cancer voulait _lui dire_. Quoi, il lui était impossible de le savoir alors qu’il aurait suffi d’un presque rien qu’il eût déjà su pour l’y aider. Mais ce presque rien était tout ce qu’il ignorait et, impuissant, il vit les lèvres de l’Italien se refermer et ses traits changer. Durcir. Disparaître.

« J’ai parlé ?

— De…

— J’ai dit quelque chose ?

— Non ! »

Seuls des gémissements et des borborygmes sans queue ni tête avaient ponctué les errements du Cancer dans son délire. Et s’il avait fallu déceler sous cet enchevêtrement quoi que ce fût qui ressemblât à des mots, la brume éthylique dans laquelle l’Espagnol flottait avant de reprendre pied dans l’instant présent l’en aurait rendu bien incapable.

« Non, répéta-t-il plus posément. Rien. »

Le Masque de Mort posa alors ses deux mains sur la poitrine de Shura et le repoussa avec brutalité. Surpris par la violence du geste, le Capricorne chancela et serait tombé du divan s’il ne s’était pas agrippé à l’accoudoir derrière lui.

« Hé, mais qu’est-ce qui te prend ?

— Va-t-en.

— Mais…

—Putain, casse-toi je te dis ! Dégage ! »

A présent le Cancer le tenait sous ses yeux étrécis par la fureur et, se ramassant sur lui-même, adopta une position sans ambiguïté. La menace sourdait de son cosmos en vagues concentriques au point de bousculer Shura jusque dans ses retranchements et l’inciter à se remettre debout puis à reculer, sans quitter l’autre adolescent du regard. Il vacillait tout en s’éloignant alors que son sang charriait l’alcool dans ses membres ankylosés et trébucha à plusieurs reprises avant d’atteindre la porte.

Dans son champ de vision rétréci, Angelo s'éloignait à tout allure – alors qu’il se tenait pourtant toujours prêt à bondir depuis le canapé à peine à quelques mètres de lui – et dans le même temps, son visage figé par la rage était proche à le toucher. Sous l’effet d’un réflexe incohérent, Shura tendit une main devant lui afin de repousser les traits grimaçants ; ses doigts traversèrent l’image, et se perdirent dans le vide.

Lorsque le loquet dans son dos s’abaissa sous son coude maladroit, il bascula enfin hors du temple et de la vue du Cancer. La porte se referma. Et il se retrouva, seul, dans le silence de la nuit.

 

* * *

 

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand des coups sourds martelés à l’entrée de ses appartements tirèrent Shura du sommeil. Ou de ce qui en tenait lieu : la pourtant pâle lueur de l’aube filtrant à travers les persiennes le fit grimacer et il réalisa qu’en guise de repos, il n’avait réussi qu’à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit au cours des dernières heures, entre mal de tête et aigreurs d’estomac.

D’un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la porte qui dévoila sur son seuil la silhouette d’Angelo, plantée dans l’obscurité grise et trouble du petit matin.

« Tiens. »

D’abord interloqué, le jeune Espagnol baissa les yeux sur le bras tendu dans sa direction et au bout duquel pendant un pull chiffonné. Le sien.

« Tu l’as oublié hier soir.

— Et tu étais obligé de venir me le rendre _maintenant_  ?

— Je peux aussi le foutre à la poubelle si tu n’en veux pas. »

Dans l’attitude du Cancer, rien ne rappelait les conditions dans lesquelles s'était achevée leur beuverie. Il se tenait là comme si de rien n’était, les épaules un peu voûtées, un bout de ce qui pouvait passer pour un sourire – ou un rictus, au choix – au coin des lèvres et le regard en mouvement, repassant tour à tour la porte ouverte, l’intérieur de la pièce principale par-dessus l’épaule du Capricorne, et les alentours encore endormis. Quant à croiser les yeux de celui qui lui faisait face, il ne fallait pas y songer.

Avait-il vraiment tout oublié ? Ou escomptait-il que ce fût le cas pour l’Espagnol ? Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et déjà se redressait en vue de faire part à son camarade de son indignation quant à la façon dont il s’était vu traité alors qu’il n’avait cherché qu’à l’aider, quand il surprit un bref coup d’œil qui lui était destiné. A lui et à rien d’autre qui aurait pu attirer son attention par ailleurs. L’œil en question, toutefois, ne soutint pas le regard dubitatif du Capricorne plus que nécessaire et repartit s’égarer ailleurs.

Shura soupira.

« Tu n’as qu’à entrer, puisque tu es là. » Et de s’écarter du chambranle, tout en s'emparant prestement de son bien au passage.

L’Italien n’aurait jamais gravi autant de marches d’aussi bon matin, s’il ne s’était agi que de lui rendre un pull que Shura aurait cent fois eu l’occasion de récupérer dans les jours à venir. Quant à décrypter les vraies raisons de son ascension jusqu’ici ou les rattacher aux événements de la nuit précédente, le Capricorne ne s’y aventurerait pas : les agissements du Cancer n’étaient compréhensibles que par lui-même. Et encore.

Un nouveau soupir qu’il tâcha cette fois de réprimer avec un succès discutable, eut l’heur de rappeler sa gueule de bois à son mauvais souvenir et il porta une main à son front, persuadé d'y percevoir des pulsations tant sa cervelle lui donnait l’impression de vouloir à tout prix jaillir de sa boîte crânienne.

« T’as mal ? »

Abaissant légèrement son bras, Shura avisa son pair qui l’observait.

« Ouais. Pas toi ? »

Le Masque de Mort ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de continuer à le regarder, l’air impavide. Non, pas lui, à l’évidence. Si ce n’était les creux peut-être un peu plus sombres qu’à l’habitude sous ses yeux, rien d’autre ne laissait transparaître chez le Cancer un quelconque inconfort induit par leur cuite de la veille. Ou par son cauchemar.

« T’as bien tenu en tout cas, finit par commenter l’adolescent italien en haussant les épaules, les mains profondément enfouies au fond des poches de son jean – le même que la veille.

— Mais pas autant que toi.

— Normal. Je t’avais dit que je gagnerais de toute façon. Tu as du café ? »

Le _« ça m'étonnerait »_ que Shura s’apprêtait à répliquer s’arrêta net au bord de ses lèvres, comme l’autre garçon fouillait déjà dans ses placards sans attendre ni sa réponse, ni son autorisation. Le paquet, passablement entamé et soigneusement maintenu fermé par une pince à linge, fut retrouvé sur la dernière étagère tout en bas du réfrigérateur par un Cancer qui ne condescendit pas un regard au maître des lieux avant de s’atteler à la préparation du breuvage qu’il était le seul de leur génération à consommer autrement que de façon occasionnelle.

Comme le reste, songea le Capricorne en le regardant procéder, les bras ballants. De l’arrière de la poche d’Angelo dépassait un paquet de cigarettes avec assez d’ostentation pour que ses aînés – quels qu’ils fussent : leurs pairs plus âgés tels qu’Aldébaran ou Aphrodite, et Shion lui-même – eussent abandonné l’idée de lui faire perdre cette mauvaise habitude, somme toute un moindre mal au regard d’autres pratiques dont les conséquences étaient autrement plus problématiques et pour lesquelles ils se devaient à l’inverse de sévir avec toute l’intransigeance requise. Et maintenant, il y avait l’alcool.

« Tu n’en veux pas, je parie ? »

Extirpé de ses pensées moroses par la voix éraillée du Masque de Mort, Shura fut le point de secouer la tête avant de se raviser : l’odeur avait un petit quelque chose de réconfortant qui l’incita à se secouer pour aller attraper deux tasses dans le placard au-dessus du Cancer.

Trempant ses lèvres avec précaution dans le café qu’il avait généreusement sucré, l’Espagnol hésita. En face de lui, assis à l’autre bout de la table autour de laquelle ils s’étaient installés, Angelo avait déjà terminé et jouait avec sa tasse vide, qu’il faisait valser entre ses doigts sans vraiment la regarder. Ni le regarder lui, d’ailleurs. Non, les yeux de l’adolescent étaient égarés quelque part entre le vide et l’instant présent, et ne semblaient pas décidés à choisir entre l’un et l’autre.

« Tu fais ça souvent ? »

Les mots du Capricorne tombèrent dans le silence et la tasse s’immobilisa dans un tintement mat sur le plateau de bois.

« Ça quoi ?

— Te bourrer la gueule.

— J’ai l’air bourré, peut-être ?

— Hier soir tu l’étais en tout cas.

— Dans tes rêves. »

Baissant les yeux un instant sur sa petite cuillère à laquelle il imprima quelques tours supplémentaires, Shura prit une profonde inspiration. Même si dans d’autres circonstances cela aurait pu en devenir un, en l’occurrence ce n’était pas le sujet.

« C’est toi qui as fait un cauchemar, pas moi, rétorqua-t-il. Alors peut-être que tu ne t’en rappelles pas et…

— Ça m’arrive. »

Une seconde, la raison de l’Espagnol vrilla. De quoi parlait l’autre garçon ? Garçon qui ne le voyait toujours pas, le regard absent, figé comme à des milliers de kilomètres de là où il était censé être. Par-dessus sa tasse, il prit le temps de l’observer, tranquillisé par l’idée inexplicable mais pourtant prégnante que son vis-à-vis ne lui retournerait pas son attention de si tôt et par conséquent, ne la lui reprocherait pas. Que devait-il comprendre ? Ou plutôt : y avait-il seulement quoi que ce fût à comprendre ? Depuis qu’ils se connaissaient, ce n’était pas la première fois que le jeune Espagnol se retrouvait confronté à des propos nébuleux qu’il jugeait incohérents la plupart du temps ou à tout le moins douteux dans leurs signification tant les interprétations qu'il s'était risqué à en faire tombaient systématiquement à côté de la plaque. Aussi lui apparut-il plus sage de ne pas, pour une fois, chercher à comprendre. Peut-être son camarade daignerait-il détailler sa pensée, peut-être pas, mais au moins il ne courrait pas le risque de se voir rejeté sans préavis. Comme la veille.

« Et puis, ce n’était pas si désagréable, pas vrai ? »

Il _revenait_. Sous les yeux attentifs de Shura, le jeune Cancer parut s’ébrouer et ses traits retrouvèrent leur mobilité habituelle, se déformant au fil des expressions jamais pérennes qui modelaient son visage. Les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent – sorte de sourire où l’amusement le disputait à la menace – ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, et ses mains se mirent en mouvement pour désigner son alter ego d’un index goguenard :

« Tu étais complètement pété. D’ailleurs, c’est dingue le nombre de conneries que tu peux raconter quand tu en tiens une.

— Mais je t’emmerde !

— En tout cas, j’ai bien rigolé, poursuivit le Cancer sans tenir compte de la protestation offensée de l’autre adolescent. C’était cool.

— Eh bien moi, je ne trouve pas, répliqua Shura avec humeur. Et à part te foutre de ma gueule, je ne vois pas bien ce que tu peux y trouver, toi non plus. »

L’ombre traversa le bleu des yeux de l’Italien si vite que son vis-à-vis ne sut jamais s’il l’avait imaginée ou si elle avait bien été là, obscure, malsaine, effrayante. Toujours fut-il qu’en se redressant, son dos raidi cogna le dossier de sa chaise, dernier rempart contre lequel il se retrouva acculé par le regard soudain pénétrant de l'autre garçon :

« Ce que j’y trouve, moi ? Fit lentement Masque de Mort. Facile : ça s'appelle l’oubli. »

 


End file.
